Ma Lovely Enemy
by Wu Xiao Yi
Summary: Cerita tentang Lay da musuh bebuyutanya Kris So just reading if you like Kris Lay couple


**Fanfiction krislay**

 **Ma lovely Enemy**

 **Author :** Wu Xiao Yi

 **disclaimer** : Krislay bukan punya Yi ●︿●

 **Pairing** : Kray lah o(╯□╰)o

 **Rate** : Te/? tapi agak menjurus ke Em/? ╮(╯3╰)╭

 **Genre** : Romance (mungkin)

 **Sumarry :** Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Yixing dan rivalnya yaitu Naga bau /Yi tau ini bukan sumarry T.T/

 **Warning** : baca epep ini membuat anada ketawa-ketawa sendiri kek orang kekurangan obato typo selalu ada ::_:: ini ya jelas boyxboy, enggak suka? Ya nggak usah baca ￣０￣

 **AL NOTE** : (ji)Hope you like it and dont forget to comment , semoga ini epep tidak mengecewaka KrAy Shipper

Bekichot *eh?

CEKIDOT!

—

"Yak, yixing! Kau tidak pulang?" sesossok makhluk tuhan yang boncel, imut, dan berpipi genpal/? Itu bertanya sambil berjalan menghampiri sesosok makhluk tuhan yang lebih tinhgi darinya dan berlesung pipi di ruangan itu

laki lakiyang berlesung pipi itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya d menoleh kepada laki laki berpipi gempal— Minseok — itu

" Nanti saja, tanggung sebentar lagi. Kalau mau pulang, duluan duluan saja minseok hyung. Oh ya, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Luhan gege?" Jawab—Zhang yixing— Pemuda berlesung pipi itu

Pemuda yang suka makan bakpao itu menepuk pelan dahinya

"Ah, Hampir saja lupa. Rusa itu pasti marah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Annyeong Yixing!" Katanya sambil berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu

Yixing kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Ia membolak balik buku diktat miliknya itu. Menyalin beberapa kalimat yang dirasanya penting kedalam sebuah kertas untuk tugas essay mata kuliah biologinya. Walaupun sebenarnya batas akhir pengumpulan tugas itu satu minggu lagi. Selagiada waktu, kenapa tidak dikerjakan saja?

≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦≧﹏≦

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga!" Kata Yixing lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihatnya ruang kelas yang sudah kosong. Jam dinding dikelas itu menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Jelas saja kalau SM University tempat Yixing menganyam bangku/? Keliah selama ini sudah sep. Kebanyakan jam kuliah sudah selesai satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Yixing membereskan buku bukunya dan memasukan semuanya asal asalan ke dalam tas ransel miliknya. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Wah, langitnya indah!" ujar Yixing yang menghentikan langkahnya kakinya karena mengagumi langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerah merahan di ufuk barat.

Tiba tiba matanya membelalak melihat sesuatu , tidak. Lebih tepatnya seorang duduk sambil bersadar di sebuah pohon maple tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itu kan...?"

﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋﹋o﹋

"Hey! Naga bau?"

Suarang seseorang yang telah dikenalnya itu sontak membuat pemuda yang tengah memejamakan matanya perlahan, memamerkan mata elang yang tajam (setajam silet xD)

Namja dengan tonggi diatas rata rata menoleh kearah suara.

"hey, naga bau. Sedang apa disini?" Yixing bertanya. Rasa cemas jelas terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Hm"

"Yak! Naga, kau itu tidak berubah dari dulu!"

"Hm"

Jawaban khas seorang Wu Yifan itu membuat Yixing kesal. Ia mengembungkanpipinya yang membuat dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngembek. Yifan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ditepuknya pelan tanah berumput disampingnya menyuruh naruto duduk disana.

"Jadi naga, mengapa kau masih berada di kampus jam segini?" Yixing bertanya setelah ia merebahkan dirinya duduk disamping sahabat sekaligus rival beratnya dari SMP.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan jam segini belum pulang, unicorn jelek?"

"Hey! Naga aku bertanya balik bertanya, huh?"

"Hm"

argh l sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang!" Teriak Yixing

tapiketika ingin berdiri tiba tiba Yixing merasakan kalu tubuhnya ditarik.

Ternyata Yifan menarok tangan Yixing sehingga ia kembali terjatuh dengan posisi duduk.

"Aduh!"

Yifan berpura pura saat mendengar nada protes yang dikeluarkan pemuda berlesung pipi iyu. Malah, Yifan dengan cueknya menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Yixing seolah olah pundaknya itu adalah sebuah bantal.

"Naga bau, au sedang apa?"

"Diamlah kali ini, unicorn jelek. Sebentar saja biarkan seperti ini. Aku mrngantuk"

'Pasti terlalu lelah. Dasar naga bau ini, selalu memaksakan diri' batin Yixing.

Yifan tampak sangat damai dan tenang memejamkan mata di pundak pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Lain halnya dengan Yixing yang saat ini jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat ia merasakan jemari tangan Yifan yang menggenggam jari lentiknya seolah olah talisldak ingin ia lepaskan.

Yixing sangat berharap kalau pemuda yang tertidur di pundaknya itu tidak bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan wajahnya yang sekarang sepertinya sudah merah seperti buah tomat.

Sayangnya, harapan Yixing tidak terwujud. Yifan dapat merasakan degup jantung Yixing yang memburu dengan jelas dan kemudian ia menyeringai. Yifan semakin menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher pemuda yang pernah menjadi rivalnya itu. Samar samar Yiffan dapat mencium aroma citrus dari tubuh pemuda itu. Kini, jemarinya semakin erat menggenggam jari lentik milik Yixing.

Yifab sadar bahwa dia menyukai, tapi bukan sekeda menyukai. Tapi Yifan mencintai Yixing. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh. Tahu tahu Yifan sadar bahwa dia tidak melihat Yixing sebagai rival ataupun sahabatnya lagi. Tapi lebih dari pada itu.

Perasaan hangat yang seluruh sel sel tubuhnya saat Yixing tersenyum padanya. Rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan setiap kali Yixing berada didekatnya membuat Yifan tidak ingin jauh dari pemuda yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu. Semua hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat Yifan menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Hm... Naga, apa kau tertidur?"

"Hm"

"kalau tidak, bisakah kau menyingkir sedikit?"

"Hm... Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yifan sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yixing.

"Bu..bukan begitu!" Yixing berkata dengan gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin Yifan tau kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sendaro tadi.

"Jadi kau suka?"

"Ugh, berhentilah menggodaku naga bau!"

Yixing mendadak berdiri dan membelakangi Yifan. Ia mengutuku dirinya sendiri karena jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdebar.

Ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Yixing. Menghirup dalam dalam aroma dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Yixing" bisik Yifan di telinga Yixing yang sukses membuat pemuda itu merinding.

"Naga bau, apa yang ka-ahh~~" Yixing mendesah saat merasakan Yifan mengecup kemudian menggigit lembut sambil menghisap di titik sensitifnya sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Sekali lagi Yifan melakukan hal yang sama ditempat itu dan membuat tubuh mungil Yixing bergetar.

Pemuda bermata elang itu kemudian memutar tubuh Yixing sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ditatapnya Yixing dengan tatapanlembut yang membuat Yixing salah tingkah.

"Yixing" panggil Yifan " Aku meenyukaimu."

Wajah Yixing langsung bersemu merah.

"Yixing?" panggil Yifan. Yixing tak menjawab. Ditariknya kerah kemeja pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Awalnya Yifan terkejut dengan tindakan berani pemuda yang ada di dapannya hingga ia tak sempat bereaksi apa apa. Tapi lama kelamaan ia menikmati ciuman itu.

Tidak ingin kalah, Yifan mendorong Yixing hingga tiduran dirumput itu kemudian menindihnya.

Yixing mengerang pelan disela-sela ciumannya karena Yifan mendadak memasukan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Yixing. Mendata satu persatu gigi Yixing . Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas, Yifan tidak henti-hentinya mengajak lidah Yixing untuk berdansa dan sampai akhirnya kedua paru-paru pemuda itu meminta untuk diisi oleh udara. Mau tak mau Yifan harus melepas ciuman itu, dia menatap Yixing yang ditindihnya. Wajah Yixing memerah entah karena malu atau apa.

"Mau dilanjutkan, unicorn jelek?." tanya Yifan sambil membuka satu kancing atas kemeja yang dipakai oleh Yixing

"Ja-jangan!."

"Heum... Kenapa?." tanya Yifan lagi

"Ini tempat umum, naga bau!."

Yifan menyeringai dan Yixing bergidik ngeri "Jadi jika bukan tempat umum, kau mau melanjutkannya kan unicorn jelek?."

"Ugh…DASAR NAGA MESUM!."

 **END**

 **Al NOTE :** Oke! Kalo selanjutnya pikirin sendiri ya3 *ditabok*

Wookieh/? Jangn lupa komen yes?! Tidak komen ╰_╯ kolor daddy Wu melayang


End file.
